Fated love
by RC1997
Summary: Young A (Fourth Raikage) finds love during the chunin exams. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be for him and his love, Hana Hyuga (Hinata's mother), to be together. Or so did he thought, but fate surprises us all. RaiHana. Lemons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It is said that ninjas mature faster than civilian people, as they suffer personally the world tragedies in more a intensive way. Violence, assasination and wars being common to them, they tend to a certain hardness toward feelings. Because of that, it is also said they love equally intense, like a burning sun, as death was always around the corner.

Being the son of a Kage, A understood better than the mayority. At the age of thirteen, A has experienced fear, anger, happiness, relief and so many other feelings. However, love was not one of them. He was supposedly the next in line to be the Raikage of the village, so both physical and brainy training were required, which left him no time at all to pertain in social activies. In fact, A must admit that he didn't have any female friend. Sure, he knew a lot of girls, how could he not, being the village leader's son, but never an authentic one.

Fate, however, surprises us all, even a boy as A. He participated in last year chunin exams, which were held in Konoha. There, he passed the different evaluation stages, resulting in his promotion from genin to chunin, fortunately now one step closer to the Kage hat. But, most importantly, it was in Konoha where he found love. A certain Konoha kunoichi stole his hardened heart. He hadn't even spoken to her, but as far as he had seen, she was perfect. She had midnight black hair, with tints of blue, cut in a hime style. Her mouth and nose were delicate, her eyes were two lavender pools, the famous Byakugan of the Hyuga clan. Even if some considered the Byakugan to be creepy, to A, her eyes were the most beautiful thing in the world. She was dressed in formal yukatas that made her look regal, princess-like.

The girl performed incredibly in spite of her calm looks, and she earned as well the chunin rank, surprising A more. He make up his mind to aproach her, but somehow he couldn't, his mind too numb whenever he saw her. Desillusioned, A returned to Kumo. There, he decided to investigate, so he asked the council diplomatics information about the Hyuga clan. He discovered the girls name, Hana, she was from the main family. Excited, A imagined sceneries in which they met again the following years, but to his disappointment, the status quo of the shinobi world didn't let them met again. So A trained and trained with his adoptive brother Bee, becoming the strongest in Kumo after his father. With strength women focused their sight even more in him, and he had his way with them, although the affairs never lasted.

Years later, A discovered Hana married the heir of her clan. His heart broke, he had never really forgotten Hana and still had hope he would be with her, but fate was sometimes cruel. Indeed, fate is cruel, but he had a surprise hidden for A: maybe to be with Hana wasn't as far as he thought it was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the second chapter. Warning: it has rape (kind off)**

 **Chapter 1**

A green clad shinobi entered in Konoha's hospital carrying somehow a big man, surprising the people present there.

"HELP! I NEED HELP! This man here, he is poisoned! A doctor is needed", he shouted, desperate for help.

Two nurses and a doctor calmed him, picking the injured man and laying him in an hospital gurney with wheels, taking him to the intensive care unit.

The poisoned man was raving to himself, the poison affecting his brain, numbling his judgement. A severe fever was running through him, caused by a cut in his shoulder by an enemy kunai. He hadn't been thoughtful enough with the mision, A mumbled. As always, he had strike the enemy without thinking first, and by chance he was now going to die from a stupid poison.

"He is burning! We have to extract the poison from the wound and lower his temperature. Quickly, put him to sleep!", a voice shouted, but A could not hear it. He drifted away to his dreams.

* * *

"Uuugggghhh", he groaned, opening his eyes. A white roof, a window... He was in a dull room of an hospital. He tried to get up but he was too tired. A nearby nurse realised he had woke up, and ran to call the doctor.

When he came, A Yatsuki already remembered everything that had occurred in the last days. Particularly, he recalled the vivid dream he had during the fever attacks.

"You are okay now, lord A", the doctor told him. "You are fortunate you were saw by Gai when he was scouting the area. Not many Konoha ninjas would have recognised you and even less would bring you here and save your life".

The man called Gai was behind him all clad in green, a huge smile in his face.

"I would never let any youthful man die, you don't have to thank me", his grin blinded him, or would have blinded him, if A was paying any of them any attention, which he wasn't. No, he was focused on the details of his dream. A dream in which he was with Hana, his beloved lost teen love Hana. A dream in which they had their newlyweds passionate first night, the Kumo nin eagerly taking her virginity. The incredible dream where they lived in Kumo, and they had 5 children together. Scenes of their perfect daily life with them, holidays, academy days... But the most of that dream had both him and his Hana in a bed, fucking her like an animal, bringing her to heavenly pleasure without any end in sight, her Hana shouting, screaming to the air his name in bliss.

He was not hearing them, because his mind was clouded with lust and desire for Hana. And now that he was in her village, a plan formed in his mind. He would pay her a visit, and confess to her, opening his heart to her. There weren't any mistakes in the plan for his still fevered mind. Hana would comprehend him, and then she would be his.

* * *

Hana enters her chamber and collapses into the bed. She is truly beaten after the intense workout. Although Hana is retired from active ninja duties - she had been since becoming pregnant with her second daughter, Hanabi-, it didn't mean she has neglected the Hyuga training. They were too proud for that to let it happen. Yes, she is now a bit rusty compared to her younger days, but she managed to be a special jonin for something. Apart from ruling the clan along her husband, Hana has started training her elder daughter, Hinata, in the gentle fist, so she needs to be at least in shape for her daughter's sake.

The sound of the chamber door closing startles Hana. She remembered locking it, didn't she? She breathes in surprise only to see a very tall, dark skinned man closing the distance between them. How has he overpassed the clan guards all-seeing-eyes? Hana screams but she is interrupted by the man's hand in her mouth. He looks into her eyes with a serious glare saying to not scream again. Even if she is panicked as hell, the Hyuga nods in understanding, so he releases her.

"I know what you are thinking right now. You are afraid, a strange man is in your room, so you are calling the guards, it is normal. For that, I am sorry. But, let me explain myself, Hana", A pleads, his hands joined in prayer.

The Hyuga matriarch is astonished. Who is this man and why does he know her name? She scans with her lavender eyes the intruder carefully now. He is enormous, at least a couple of heads taller than her, full of muscles, and his dark skin reveals he is a foreigner from outside the Lands of Fire country. His attire is humble, wearing only a plain white shirt with black pants. Hana's eyes widen a bit at the belt with Kumogakure's simbol.

"You have a minute to expain yourself. After that, I will call the guards in, and you are going to have a problem, sir. Speak quickly, or I will attack you myself". A nods at her, sighing in relief.

"I am A from the Yotsuki clan in Kumogakure. I was severely poisoned during a mission nearby and some ninjas from Konoha found me. They brought me to the hospital, where they healed me. So far so good?". At her nod, A continues,

"To answer why I am in your room, well, it is complicated. The reason is love".

Hana arches her brow: "Complicated indeed. Love?".

"Yes, love. When I was younger, I came to Konohagakure to participate in the chunin exams. There, I met the most incredible and beautiful girl. She stole my heart at first sight. This girl was so elegant and regal, strong too. However, I couldn't gather my guts to speak to her. Next thing I was back in Kumo, my chance had passed, I was truly heartbroken. Many years have passed since them, but I can't forget her" A continued with a passionate voice.

"Mmmm. I am very sorry sir, love harms us sometimes. However, I fail to understand why this relates with your presence in my chamber?", Hana says tilting her head.

A grins at Hana: "You are that girl, Hana. I love you".

She gapes at him in astonishment, again. Her younger self was his love? Moreover, did he just say that she was beautiful back in the past? Strong too? They were words that couldn't possibly describe her when she was a genin, at least from her point of view. _He is a sweet man_ , Hana thought. _But this is situation is surreal... I can't let this go on._

"Ah, I see... I'm very, very flattered A, was it?... but I'm a married woman, mother of two children... Now, should I accompany you to the garden? Or maybe you want a cup of tea with me and the elders?".

The setup had really changed in an instant. At first, she was afraid he was an assassin or an assaulter, but then he somehow confessed his bizarre feelings to her... It was still strange, to have a stranger in her room, but her empathic personality prevented Hana from kicking him out in cold now, she was still afraid though.

A, for his part, was devastated. Sure, he expected to be rejected by his love, as she was married and with a family. But the fever dreams he had these past days along with his last bit of hope had made him do this idiocy of confessing. He, the strongest ninja of his country, a thirty-year-old grown man, telling his stupid teen infatuations to a married woman. What an absolutely folly thing to do, A realised. A felt rage build up in his body, he had been a complete fool, blinded by idiocy. If only his father, or Kumo's council saw him right now, oh, how much they would laugh at him.

However, his fury was now in a high. A focuses his sight in Hana's sweaty body, which is still claded in her training outfit. The clothes are a modest pure white but fail to conceal her noticeable curves. His Hana has matured _very_ well over the years, A noticed. You could say she wasn't skinny when she was thirteen, but puberty surely had gifted her greatly with an amazing body. Something in A changed at the lovely sight, stirring something deep in him that he would later blame to the remnants of his fever.

Hana noticed something in the Kumo nin brown eyes, a certain change. She took in a defensive stance, but in a quick move, he positioned behind her, covering her mouth again. He was incredibly fast, not even her well-trained eyes catched him!

"Shhh, be quiet, love. I want to taste you, and I need you to be quiet". A, in his rage state decided that if he couldn't have her willingly, he would have to taste her by force.

"Mmmhmm, mmhhmm!" Hana tried to speak, to no avail. She bited the hand covering her mouth, but A ignored the pain, his mind has already made up his lusty intentions.

In this struggling position, with A firmly seizing her, he could feel better her mature body. Her firm ass was rubbing against his scrotch, the friction making him harden, which was noticed by the Hyuga.

Hana struggled, but he was very strong and she couldn't hit him with the gentle fist in such a minimum space. She went completely still when she felt something hard in her bottom. Was that his penis? She couldn't believe it, he truly was going to force her! She restarted her movements, trying to break free from the strong arms.

"So you choose to fight me... Well, I advised you not to". To stop the fighting, A channeled his famous lightning release in his index finger, then hit Hana in her belly with it. A small discharge pierced her body, disrupting her chakra coils. Shocked by the piercing technique, she collapsed in his arms, having lost her energy.

A picked her, laying her in the nearby bed. He was going to teach her a lesson! He would have her, even if she didn't want it, and, even if she fought at first, she would end loving it. Of that, the black ninja was completely certain, he had satisfied every woman he had so far, and Hana would not be the exception. So, A unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his steel hard torso; then he pulled off his pants, revealing a big bulge in his shorts.

With her chakra inaccessible, Hana was now truly frightened for the first time. While in bed, saw A undressing, Hana couldn't help but hum mentally in appreciation of his muscular frame when he took his shirt off, but then her trail of thoughts were interrupted when his underwear was revealed. Gasping, she noticed the straining bulge, almost breaking the poor tissue, trying to break free. His penis seemed huge! A smirked at her wide eyes, having seeing that same expression Hana had with all his lovers. He then slipped off the shorts, displaying his growing erection to her, still smirking.

Now, Hana was shocked as hell. The bastard's cock was enormous! She thought it was an hallucination or some kind of genjutsu, but seconds passed and it did not disappear. The organ was incredibly long, of about twelve inches, by far the largest one she had ever seen or imagined, though the most surprising feature was it's thickness. It was thicker than her wrist! Her poor husband wasn't half as blessed as the Kumo nin was!

A chuckled darkly at her, as he had thought, she would be impressed by his size. They always were. "See? Big, don't you think?".

Hana didn't answer, she could not, her mouth still gaping. Not one for waiting, A approached the bed, and kissed her hard. He bite her lower lip asking for entrance, he captured her tongue with his, his passion now bursting out. Hana could only resist the urge to kiss back, he was a very good kisser, making her almost forget he was forcing her.

A smirked when he noticed she was softening to him. As a result, he decided to undress her amazing body, to finally find how it was. With trembling hands, he opened the yukata from the center. He was rewarded with a goddess-like figure. Her two mounds broke free from their restraint, bouncing like melons, their size really astounding. They could be triple D's easily, and A was sure he wouldn't be able to cover them with his full hand. They were very pale, with moon-like skin and ended with small pointy rosy tips, which begged to be sucked.

Gazing down the enormous tits was her belly. It was fleshy, with curvy hips. It had certain fatness that made it tremble upon touch, but firm enough as a result of all the ninja training. No marks from the pregnancies could be seen, she had unblemished pale skin. Going far down, and between her juicy thighs was her mound. The opening was covered by a patch of dark hair, and it seemed in A's opinion, slightly narrow.

A had laughed at Hana's reaction to his cock, but he was just now equally dumbstruck. Her body had passed all his expectations, and more! She was certainly a goddess, as he has imagined. And now, he was going to make this goddess his plaything, a beggar for his monster cock.

Without second thoughts, A opened her legs, positioning his large cock in the entrance. Even though she was partly paralyzed, Hana skirmished, trying to avoid the penetration. He was going to rape her and she couldn't stop it. She was terrified, his cock would rip her insides apart!

"No, please! Stop now! I promise I won't tell anybody about this, but stop, please", cried out the Hyuga matriarch.

However, the Kumo nin wasn't easily swayed by her prayers. He had dreamed a long time for this opportunity to happen, and he wasn't chickening out when he had her in his thumb grasp. No, it was his only chance to have her. Better take it than regret the rest of his life.

Touching the outer lips of the vagina with the shaft, A tried to move in, but her cunt was too small. Hana cried out in pain, as she thought before, he was too big for her, he would never fit in.

"Mmmh! It hurts!"

A buffed, her vagina didn't let him in. Apparently, it was going to be a tough fit. He pulled out the tip, and tried to impale her again. He gained almost no space, and another pained cry burst out from Hana. A tried several times more, with identical result.

"Please! It is not going to fit!". Hana was barely conscious, the pain was too much for her. It felt like a sharp kunai being plunge into her insides. She had experienced it many times in her career, it seemed too similar.

"Give it time", retorted A. It was very slow, but now with each insertion he was gaining more and more terrain in the tight channel, his cock rearranging her narrow insides to accommodate to it's crazy size.

After what felt an eternity for both of them, specially for Hana, who was in pain, A finally put in all of his cock. This was heaven! Hana's vagina was very warm, matching the sensations of his better fantasies. He savoured them blissfully for a while, then A started an slow rhythm, moaning at the incredible feeling. Her vagina was still too tight, it was gripping his huge cock like a vice. Each time he went out, the walls tried to milk him, not wanting to let go of the intruder. _This is heaven!_

On the other hand, Hana's body was confused. The pain had numbed a bit, it was not as bad as it had been before. The penetrations were now like soft touches, an strange sensation that was neither good nor bad. His huge cock reached places of her that her husband had never touched, and they felt ok for Hana.

A noticed the change in attitude of Hana, she was no longer suffering pain. He grinned, now he could step up the pace without fear to harm her more. A's penetrations gained speed, her cunt was magnificent. Why didn't he do this before? He had lost so much time when he could have been fucking her.

The rhythm increase wasn't an hydrance for Hana. On the contrary, the numb feeling of the insertions was changing. Now, each pump of his member caused a heat in her womb, and it wasn't cooling down. Much to her shame, she was starting to like it. An specially fast trust of hips from A caused Hana to mewl quietly for the first time.

"Pfff! What did I say, love? You were going to love it, my big black cock in you", the Kumo ninja snickered.

The Hyuga matriarch started crying, she could not contain the shame of her body reacting to an assault. It couldn't be helped, the huge cock seemed specifically created to touch all her insides, bringing out little moans of pleasure whenever A wasn't kissing her sweet mouth.

Her vagina started releasing fluids, lubricating the grip of her walls on his member. Now, each hard penetration was matched with the sound of his big balls hitting the outer skin of her cunt, hammering hard, hitting home again and again.

A was lost in absolutely bliss. It was without any doubt the best cunt he has ever had. But he wanted her to surrender completely to him, to the pleasure he was giving her. A picked the lean legs of Hana, positioning them over his broad shoulders.

"OOOH! AH! AH! AH!", the change made Hana scream in pleasure. The cock hit even deeper than before, reaching up to her womb entrance, filling her with meaty joy. She was no longer wasting tears, the sensations too good for it.

"MMMHH! WAAHAHH!"

His hands wrapped around her waist and A began to plough deeper into her. Hana couldn't contain herself, she felt horrible and dirty, but she shut that part of her mind out, enjoying the lust as the intruder sped up his thrusts. His thick shaft was arranging her walls the way he wanted, spreading them apart, rubbing her sensitive spots each time.

"OHHHH, AHHH! AHHHH! MMMMHH!"

Hana screamed, she couldn't take any more, her pussy tightening and her orgasm beginning. A, however, wasn't planning on stopping and fucked her harder and harder, each strike of his cock through her cunt making the orgasm intensity increase tenfold. She was out of breath and words, unable to speak, her pussy clamping further and further, gripping the huge cock. While A wanted to last more, he could not compete with the feeling of Hana's insides on him, and let himself relax and his balls began pulling cum.

His body shook along hers, the sperm shooting into her womb and filling her, hammering his member hard, wanting to deposit all his baby batter within her. Hana orgasmed like crazy yet again, his hot cum bathing and flowing out of her pussy. His testicles relaxed and eventually the stream of cum stopped, but for Hana, she felt like he was still cumming inside her, her hands held onto the bed as if she was being torn in half.

A pulled his softening cock from her womb, her eyes refocusing and her body relaxing in bliss and peace after the orgasms which had been shot through her. They stared at each other eyes directly, the Hyuga matriarch rapidly remembering that she had been raped, even though she had in the end cummed like she had never had in her life.

Before either of them could say anything, they heard sounds coming from outside the room.

"Lady Hana, are you still there? You have to prepare quickly, Lady Hinata has returned from the Academy and she is asking for you", a feminine voice said.

Terrified that a guard or companion could come across him, A kissed a confused Hana briefly in the side of her lips, and before disappearing, he proposed,

"If you want me to screw you senseless once again, put a lily's petal in your room's window. That would be our secret signal, hm? No one has to know, Hana. Simply put the petal, and I will visit". With that, he shunshined away from the compound, at the same time the door opened.

"Lady Hana? Are you... HM?", her maiden Natsu's voice high-pitched at the image of her lady, nude in her bed with the white sheets full of cum, just laying there shocked.

* * *

 **For the next chapter (don't know when I will write it) I have planned to include Kushina and Mikoto. It is the first time I do harem, so I don't know how it will go, but I will try. Recomendations may help, whep.**


End file.
